


matryoshka christmas

by MissMairin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A matryoshka doll (Russian: матрёшка; IPA: [mɐˈtrʲɵʂkə] ( listen), matrëška), also known as a Russian nesting doll, or Russian doll, refers to a set of wooden dolls of decreasing size placed one inside another.]</p><p>AKA: Tooru is a wonderful gift-wrapper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matryoshka christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for dailyhaikyuu's hq christmas exchange!!! i hope u like it!!!  
> also i got snooru from that 1 post by flunflun on tumblr

“Our Christmas tree decorating gets better every year,” Hajime commented off-handedly, sizing up their newly decorated tree. He tilted his head and grinned. “It only took us five years to figure out how to make sure the tree isn’t lopsided. Maybe we’ll figure out how not to break ornaments by the time we die.”

 

“I doubt that,” Tooru teased, hugging his boyfriend from behind. They both stared at their tree together, proud of the work they had put into it. Sure, the tree wasn’t perfect by far. In fact, the tree wasn’t even a full sized tree; it was a miniature one, but the tree was theirs. The tree was theirs, and that’s why it was special.

 

Six years ago, Tooru never imagined he’d be living in an apartment with his childhood best friend. He definitely never imagined that Hajime would have returned his feelings. Yet, here they were, admiring their miniature apartment Christmas tree as a couple.

 

_A couple._

 

Tooru knew he would never get over that. He was dating Hajime, and still, after so many years, it made him giddy with happiness. The giddiness he felt then, however, wouldn’t be able to compare to what he would feel when they opened presents on Christmas morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Tooru yawned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He was careful not to shift his body too much to wake Hajime. His boyfriend always looked so peaceful asleep, he could never bring himself to wake Hajime up if he didn’t have to. Even if it was Christmas morning.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, Hajime softly breathing, and Tooru watching him. Eventually, Hajime shifted and slowly opened his eyes. Tooru shuffled closer to him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Good morning, Hajime. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas,” Hajime mumbled into Tooru’s shoulder. He never was much of an early riser. People used to think Tooru would have been the grumpy person in the morning, but it was actually the opposite. Hajime could not function until he had his morning cup of coffee. “What time is it?”

 

“Nearly ten in the morning,” Tooru replied, carding a hand through Hajime’s hair. “I would say we could go back to bed, but it is Christmas. I do want my presents, you know. I was an angel this year, and deserved everything I got.”

 

Hajime snorted, and Tooru knew he had rolled his eyes. “All you got was coal. Sorry.”

 

“Mean, Iwa-chan, mean!” Tooru joked, bringing back the nickname from years ago. They laughed together, cuddling closer under the blanket. Before Hajime could fall back to sleep, Tooru stretched and got out of bed. “I’ll go make coffee. Come join me in the kitchen when you’re awake enough to face the world.”

 

Hajime grunted some sort of response.

 

Tooru grinned.

 

A while later, they were curled up on the couch together, content just to look at the Christmas lights. Wrapped presents were under their mini tree, including the one Tooru couldn’t wait for Hajime to open. Hajime drank his coffee, slowly waking up. Tooru drank hot chocolate with marshmallows. It was relaxing.

 

“Are you gonna be Santa, or should I?” Hajime asked a few minutes later, standing up to retrieve the Santa hat. It was a tradition they started in college. Whoever wore the Santa hat was Santa and had to distribute the presents. Even if it was just the two of them, they still did it.

 

He came back with the Santa hat and sat down again. Tooru sized Hajime up playfully and said, “You should be Santa. After all, isn’t Santa supposed to be chubby?”

 

“You calling me chubby?” Hajime snapped, tackling Tooru into a tickle fight. Tooru screeched and giggled loudly, pleading him to _stop_ and _I was just kidding!_ Hajime huffed and threw the hat at his boyfriend, telling him, “You should be Santa. Wear the hat to hide your bad hair day, asswipe.”

 

“You’re so sweet to me, Hajime,” Tooru laughed, picking up the hat and putting it on his head. He threw up a peace sign and posed. “How do I look?”

 

“Stupid.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Tooru got up from the couch and walked over to the tree. He picked up the giant box he had wrapped and set it off to the side. That one would be saved for last. He had to save the best for last, after all. He looked over all the tags on the presents, picking two out addressed to himself, and two addressed to Hajime. Tooru shuffled back to the couch and handed the two presents to Hajime and put down his own on the floor.

 

“The first one is from your work, apparently. They asked me to put it under the tree,” Tooru explained, pointing to the wonderfully wrapped present. He then pointed to the horribly wrapped present and smirked. “That one is mine.”

 

That’s how their Christmas morning went, exchanging presents, and drinking warm coffee and hot chocolate. They made fun of each other, laughing at the tags of the presents. _Snooru_ was one of them, with a crudely drawn snowman with Tooru’s face on it. Haji _me!_ , was another one, a picture of Hajime on the tag with an out of character peace sign photoshopped into it.

 

After a particularly well done present, Tooru smiled and kissed Hajime. They marveled over the presents from each other and friends that couldn’t be there. Of course, they didn’t have any presents from their families. They had arranged a different time to get together with their family on the 29th. But for the moment, they had all the time to themselves.

 

“And last, but definitely not least,” Tooru announced, lifting the giant box into his arms. It wasn’t heavy. He gently laid it in Hajime’s lap, grinning brightly. “Your very best present. I know you’ll like it.”

 

Hajime eyed the box suspiciously. Tooru feigned ignorance, was there really any reason to be suspicious of a Christmas present? (Yes, there was, but that was totally beside the point.) Hajime shook it lightly to see what type of sound it made. A shuffling noise, which didn’t give much information away.

 

He tore the wrapping apart and opened the box to reveal … a smaller box. Hajime scowled, looking up to glare at Tooru, who just smirked back. “This better not be a joke.”

 

“It isn’t, I promise,” Tooru said, watching happily as Hajime continued opening boxes. Every box opened up to reveal another, smaller box. Hajime’s eyebrows knitted together in irritation, but Tooru knew what was in the smallest box. He couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend’s face.

 

By the time Hajime got to the second-to-last box, it fit snugly in the palm of his hand. There were empty boxes strewn across the floor, and Hajime looked completely over the entire ordeal. The expression on his face showed everything: it was a joke, it had to be.

 

But then he opened the second-to-last box. Hajime’s mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened as he stared at the tiny, velvet box. He looked up with hesitancy, and stared at Tooru. He didn’t know what to say.

 

Tooru smiled, the smile Hajime had told him a million times that it was Hajime’s favorite smile, and slid off the couch. Tooru kneeled on the floor and gently took the velvet box from Hajime’s hand and snapped the box open.

 

A ring.

 

Hajime gasped. Tooru usually would have teased him, but even he knew it wasn’t the right time. He took Hajime’s hand and fastened the ring from the box unto his ring finger. It fit perfectly. Hajime was on the verge of tears, and butterflies were going crazy in Tooru’s stomach. But he had to do it.

 

“Will you marry me, Hajime?”

 

 _“Yes!_ Of course I will, you idiot!”

 

Hajime nodded, smiling way too hard, and pulled Tooru up from the floor into a passionate kiss. The kiss didn’t get very far, they were both smiling too much to kiss properly. Tooru laughed a bright, happy laugh and collapsed into Hajime’s arms.

 

“Merry Christmas, Hajime.”

  
“Merry Christmas, Tooru.”


End file.
